


Warmth

by writingstudent



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingstudent/pseuds/writingstudent
Summary: Waking up together with Geralt means love and warmth.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> You can buy me a coffee and support my work at: https://ko-fi.com/writingstudent  
> Accepting commissions - message me on tumblr for more information: https://writingstudent.tumblr.com/

Light trickled in languidly, caressing the white linen drapery that you hung with the beginning of spring. It unfurled into the room, leaving its whispered marks on the floating specks of dust. You felt it warm your lower back, which had escaped your soft silk sheets. You sighed happily, stretching your legs slightly, and nuzzling into the warm broad chest which rose and fell evenly under your head. You smiled. If heaven existed, you were sure that this was what it felt like. Slow, warm and oh so lovely. It felt like home. He felt like home. You let your fingers trail through the dark curls that lay in front of your eyes lightly, not wanting to wake him. You knew he never liked admitting how tired he truly was, even if he knew that his drooping eyelids weren’t fooling anybody. You would let mornings like these stretch until noon before you would draw a lukewarm bath with citrusy salts. You let out a soft sigh. That sounded lovely - you could already picture the way his muscles rippled underneath his wet skin, arms moving slowly to massage your calves as you both basked in the quiet. Quiet. These were mornings with your Geralt. 

You felt him stir softly, and you took the opportunity to shift slightly, wincing at the soft tenderness from the night before. Your lips curled in a soft smile, now glancing at his face. Oh. The warm soft light delicately kissed his cheeks, and his sooty black eyelashes fluttered slightly, standing in sharp contrast to his pale complexion and hair. His features were relaxed, and his ever-present glower had been washed off. He looked younger - boyish almost. What truly left you breathless were the soft sighs leaving his cherubim lips, parted slightly in dreamless sleep. Entranced, you couldn’t help but lean forward slightly and softly brush them with your own lips, in a warm and delicate butterfly kiss. A contented sigh brushed past his lips and you smiled, watching him slowly come out of sleep. 

When you first met Geralt, you never thought that intimacy with the Witcher would come this easy. The man oozed dominance, sex and power. His figure and the way he asserted himself, short and growling responses, made him the epitome of masculinity. He was a Witcher, and he was supposed to be heartless. Never would you have imagined him to be so touch starved - the way he instinctively nuzzled your palm when you cupped his cheek made your heart flutter. This was _your_ Geralt. Soft, domestic and loving. The Geralt that only you got to see, in the comfort of your small hut, away from cold and prying eyes. 

“Hello.“

His voice was gruff with sleep, making you squirm slightly against him. You couldn’t pinpoint the sound - it was deep, but not as alarming as stones rubbing against each other. If you closed your eyes it reminded you of the sound of grain rushing through and being pressed at your local mill. 

“Hello love“ you whispered back, watching his bleary eyes open sluggishly. He smiled softly, only one corner quirking upwards at the slight of you perched on your elbows, hovering slightly over his chest, before letting his eyes flutter back closed. 

“Hmm.“You hummed at the feeling of his large hand nestling into your hair, massaging your scalp. Peaceful silence settled back over the two of you as you lowered yourself back into him, settling into your rightful spot, nuzzled against the crook of his arm. 

“I missed you.” You giggled lightly in response. 

“I was here the whole time Geralt.“

You felt his breaths stutter slightly at the mention of his name. He still had to grow used to the soft lilt with which you spoke it - he was used to shouts, insulting or frightened tones. Your voice was only warm and it made him breathless. 

“Missed you in my dream.“

He grumbled, rolling over on his side and curling around your smaller frame, hand still at the back of your neck, bringing your face towards his. He opened his eyes again, and you brushed your nose against his affectionately. His calloused pads traced your chin, holding you in place as he returned the gesture. You bloomed against him, happiness spreading its petals on your face in the widest smile. 

“I love you.“

He looked at you deeply, bringing his forehead to yours. Seconds flew by but your smile and the stars in your eyes never ebbed. Geralt found himself breathless yet again. You weren’t lying - had never lied to him. 

He kissed you. Slowly, softly. He kissed you with the words he desperately wanted to whisper back to you. He wanted to, so badly. Wanted to make you feel the same warmth and safety that you gave him when you reminded him of your feelings. 

A soft whimper left him as your hand tangled in his bleach blonde locks. His mouth opened and closed for a brief second, but you silenced him with a kiss. 

“I know.“

Warmth. 

“Thank you.“

Mornings together meant warmth. 

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[PODFIC] Warmth - writingstudent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396151) by [LenaReads (LenaLawlipop)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaReads)




End file.
